Desire
by Atma Venusia
Summary: Semua karena dirinya yang terlalu bodoh. #RegretInJanuary


**Touken Ranbu © Nitro+**

Tsurumaru Kuninaga, Mikazuki Munechika

 _ **Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali kesenangan jiwa semata (?)**_

0o0o0o0o0

 **.**

Aku tahu malam inipun kau akan datang padaku, lari dari kenyataan dan menemui aku yang selalu menunggumu di ujung malam, semua itu sudah menjadi sebuah rutinitas yang tidak ada akhirnya buat kita. Aku mengaku bodoh karena selalu menerimamu, tapi mana ada cinta yang tidak bodoh di dunia ini—setidaknya menurutku semua hal yang mengatasnamakan cinta hanya cara paling manis untuk menutupi kebodohan yang terselip di dalamnya.

Begitu juga dengan dirimu yang masih bertahan menunggunya, kita adalah bentuk nyata dari kebodohan itu sendiri.

"Kau begadang lagi?" anggukan ringan menjadi jawabanmu sebelum merebahkan diri di belakangku.

Sekarang bahkan tempat ini sudah menjadi rumah juga untukmu. Kamarku menjadi hotel yang bisa kau datangi setiap kali lelah dengan rutinitas harianmu, hotel yang fasilitasnya jauh lebih lengkap ketimbang hotel lain tentu saja—karena ada aku di sana. Hal yang paling kau butuhkan bisa kau dapatkan di dalam kamar ini.

"Masih belum ada tanda-tanda dia akan sadar?"

Kali ini kau tidak menjawabnya, satu lenganmu yang mentutup sebagian wajah sudah mejadi jawaban bagiku, gestur yang sama setiap kali kau ingin melupakan rasa lelahmu menunggu dia kembali membuka matanya. Lagi, kau menjadikan aku tameng melawan kesendirianmu. Keberadaanku di malam hari untukmu hanya sebagai penggantinya, menutup kesepian yang ditinggalkannya. Tidak berbeda jauh dengan bantal guling.

"Mau aku siapkan air untuk mandi?" hanya saja aku hidup dan bantal guling tidak.

"Tidak perlu." Jawabmu. Satu lengan yang lain menarik pinggangku, membawa aku untuk lebih dekat denganmu. "Aku ingin langsung tidur saja malam ini." Bisikmu kemudian.

Aku merebahkan diri di sampingmu, seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, aku memposisikan diri sebagai pengganti dia yang masih belum bangun juga dari tidur panjangnya. Membiarkan kau memelukku erat, membiarkan kau melampiaskan rasa lelah dan rindumu, membiarkan hatiku semakin jatuh cinta pada sosokmu.

Ah, aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu. Aku tidak ingin waktu kebersamaan kita seperti ini berhenti suatu saat nanti, jadi maafkan aku yang terus berdoa untuk tidak membangunkannya dulu, maafkan aku yang terus memohon kepada dewa setiap malamnya agar kau tidak berhenti mendatangi ruangan ini tempat aku menunggumu. Aku ingin tempat ini benar-benar menjadi tempat kau pulang setiap harinya, aku ingin kau memelukku setiap malamnya, tapi aku juga tidak ingin kau jatuh pada rasa sakit kehilangan dirinya.

"Besok aku tidak akan datang." Katamu disela-sela kegiatan malam kita. "Aku akan tinggal di rumah sakit untuk sementara waktu, dokter bilang setiap kali ada aku di sisinya, respon otaknya jadi lebih baik."

"Oh, begitu ya." Satu kecupan yang menjadi bentuk lain dari amarah aku hadiahkan untukmu malam ini. Kecupan lain aku berikan sebagai pernyataan cinta, sebagai ungkapan kesepian, dan permintaan untuk tidak ditinggalkan.

"Nah, Tsuru, katakan apa yang bisa aku berikan padamu untuk membayar semuanya?"

Aku hanya mau dirimu sendiri. Tapi tidak mungkin aku mengatakan itu, aku yang paling tahu kalau kau akan pergi jika aku ungkapkan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya padamu, dan aku terlalu takut kehilangan sosokmu dalam keseharianku.

Kalaupun nantinya dia terbangun lagi, kau kembali padanya dan berhenti menemuiku setiap malamnya, tidak masalah selama kau masih menganggap aku sebagai seseorang yang pantas kau temui sewaktu-waktu, untuk menemanimu makan malam di luar misalnya. Seberapapun banyaknya aku ingin cintamu, penyataan cinta darimu, bentuk nyata dari cintamu, dan dirimu sendiri, aku tidak akan mengatakannya.

Akan aku biarkan kebersamaan yang kita habiskan setiap malamnya empat tahun terakhir ini sebagai kenangan, siapa yang tahu suatu saat nanti aku bisa tersenyum mengingat seberapa bodohnya aku saat ini. Kalaupun suatu saat aku menderita karena kenangan ini, aku juga tidak akan mendatangimu untuk meminta pertanggungjawaban. Semua ini adalah keputusanku, semua ini adalah keinginanku.

Jadi tenang saja. "Aku tidak butuh apa-apa darimu."

"Kau yakin?"

Aku tahu kalau sebagian diriku yang lain sedang meronta, menyesali anggukan dan senyum yang aku beri sebagai jawaban padamu. Tapi aku sendiri tahu kalau kau tersiksa saat berada jauh darinya, kau sendiri tersiksa saat berhianat di belakangnya seperti ini. Aku yang paling tahu hal itu karena tidak sekalipun aku melihatmu merasa senang menghabiskan malam bersama denganku.

Seberapapun lembutnya sentuhanmu, seberapapun manisnya kalimat-kalimat penghibur yang kau ucapkan, aku tahu kalau semua itu hanya menambah luka dalam dirimu setelah kehilangan dia di malam harimu.

"Bukannya kau bilang akhir tahun ini ingin pergi ke luar negeri, bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersama?"

"Tidak perlu, aku hanya pergi liburan sebentar. Lebih baik kau tinggal dan temani dia."

"Karena hanya sebentar makanya aku akan ikut, untuk menemanimu."

"Kau membuatnya terdengar seperti aku menuntutmu menyisihkan waktu untuk bersama denganku." Bagiku menghabiskan malam seperti ini saja sudah sebuah keajaiban, bisa merasakan kehangatan tubuhmu dan berada dalam pelukanmu, itu adalah kesempatan untuk bahagia yang mungkin dewa sisihkan untukku. Makanya aku tidak pernah berharap lebih dari sekedar diberi kesempatan lebih banyak untuk bersama denganmu. "Lagipula, siapa yang tahu kalau nanti dia sudah bangun, kau tidak mungkin pergi bersama denganku saat itu."

Kau terdiam.

Karena aku benar.

Kau tidak akan meninggalnya setelah dia terbangun nanti, jadi dari pada aku berharap pada janji yang tidak bisa kau pertanggungjawabkan nantinya, lebih baik aku pergi melarikan diri. Berharap semoga aku bisa menemukan orang lain yang bisa aku limpahkan cintaku, orang lain yang bisa aku harapkan waktunya untuk bersama seumur hidup.

"Mika, kadang aku merasa iri pada Ichigo. Aku ingin tidur panjang dan beristirahat sepuasnya, memejamkan mata dan tidak perlu memikirkan banyak hal." Aku ingin mengistirahatkan cintaku padamu yang tidak ada akhirnya ini, melarikan diri dari rasa takut ditinggalkan olehmu, dan tidak perlu mencemaskan malam yang aku habiskan sendirian. Kalau bisa aku ingin menggantikan posisinya dan terbaring di rumah sakit. Dengan begitu kau juga tidak perlu menderita seperti sekarang ini.

Melihatmu memaksakan diri untuk menikmati kebersamaan kita sangat menyakitkan, kalau kau mau tahu.

"Huh? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bicara seperti itu?"

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya aku pikir aku butuh istirahat yang panjang untuk menjernihkan pikiranku."

"Kau mulai aneh lagi."

"Ahaha, kau benar. Mungkin isi kepalaku mulai rusak karena kau selalu mempermainkan aku setiap malamnya seperti ini." Satu kecupan darimu membungkamku, kecupan lain adalah permulaan yang selalu kau lakukan setiap kali kita akan meneruskan kegiatan ini pada ronde selanjutnya.

"Jangan menyalahkan orang lain karena kegilaanmu sendiri, Tsuru."

Ah, ya, kau benar. Pada dasarnya ini semua salahku. Aku merasakan sakit ini juga salahku. Aku sampai selelah ini juga salahku. Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun, tidak satupun. Semua salahku karena dengan bodohnya menuruti hasratku untuk terus bersama denganmu dan jatuh cinta padamu.

"Maaf, Mika."

0o0o0o0o0

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Terima kasih untuk yang meninggalkan jejak.  
**

 **Segitu dulu dariku.**

 **Bye~**


End file.
